Misa's Mistake
by TheGirlInTheShadows32810
Summary: Light thinks Misa's love and ignorance can help him defeat L. But he never thought about what might happen if she makes an unthinkable mistake; writing his name in the Death Note.
1. Mistake

"Reeeeeem," Misa whined. "I'm worried about Light. I mean, I can't see his lifespan, so I don't know when he's going to die. What if he just gets hit by a car or something? I won't be able to tell him goodbye!" She lay across her bed, idly kicking her legs in the air behind her.

"Misa, for the last time, I'm not allowed to tell you the date of anyone's death. Please don't ask again," Rem said, stoic as ever.

"But it's not _fair_! I want to make sure my darling Light lives a long, fulfilling life. What about that rule about spelling someone's name wrong? If I do that, he won't die, right?"

"_If a person's name is spelled wrong in the Death Note four times, that person cannot be killed with the note. _He could still die, just not by a Death Note. And there's another rule, _If a person's name is spelled wrong purposefully four times, the owner of the Death Note shall die,_" the shinigami explained slowly.

"But Light would still live if I did it on purpose, right?" the girl asked, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Rem narrowed her eyes. "Misa, I wouldn't let you do that. I would kill him myself before you had a chance to finish writing," she said darkly.

Misa sighed exaggeratedly and flicked open her Death Note. Rem moved closer, ready to snatch the notebook away if necessary.

"Relax, will you? I'm just going to get rid of the criminals on the list Light sent me," Misa muttered, standing up and going over to her laptop. Rem drifted behind her, saying nothing.

Misa hummed absentmindedly while she wrote down the 23 names, scheduling one per hour as Light always had her do for the past few weeks. Right before she closed the notebook she got an idea. Without a pause, she scribbled down, _Light Yagami never dies._

Rem glanced from the words on the page to Misa's face with shock.

"Misa... what did you ju-"

"Problem solved! Pretty smart, eh Rem?" Misa asked, cutting her off and grinning brightly.

"Not exactly, Misa..."

* * *

><p>"So, Light-kun. What's your opinion of the newest tape?" L asked, looking at the teen standing next to him.<p>

Light grinned mentally. "Ryuzaki, it's obvious the Second Kira is intimidated by our presence and has decided to-" he stopped mid sentence and put his hand against his chest, eyes bulging.

"Light-kun?" the detective watched as Light dropped to the ground and stopped moving. "Watari, send for an ambulance immediately," he ordered.

"Light!" Soircho shouted, rushing forward to his son's side. Mogi also stepped forward and reached down to check for a pulse.

"Dead..." he said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first semi-serious Death Note fanfiction. If I get a couple reviews I'll probably continue this with a bit more of that dark, dreary theme we all love. I'll try to make it better than this chapter, as this is mostly just an idea I'm posting up here. SO, review please. C'mon, you know you wanna hit the shiny button!<strong>


	2. New Begining

"No," Misa gasped in horror when Rem explained what she'd done. "No."

The blond girl jumped up and threw herself into a flustered running pace. She bolted out the door of her apartment, and down the street. She ran two blocks before slowing to a brisk walk. Panting, she kicked off her thick-heeled shoes as tears streamed down her face and kept walking aimlessly.

"Where are you going, Misa?" Rem asked her, worry touching her rough voice.

"I have... to tell someone... can't do this by myself... only L-light would know how to..." she trailed off, the sobs racking her body. "I'm such an idoit!"

Rem's eyes locked on the model's face. "Misa, anyone you tell will most likely turn you in. You'll be senenced to death if you're caught, and that is something I will not allow. I have an idea, but you have to listen to me as you would Light."

Misa nodded slowly, the tears picking up when Light's name was mentioned.

"Let's go home first. It's getting dark out," the shinigami said, drifting closer to the young woman walking beside her.

* * *

><p>Ryuk laughed as the detectives all dropped to the floor or in chairs, shock on all their faces.<p>

"So much for becoming god of the new world, Light. _Someone_ had other plans, apparently," he mused. Then a thought of absolute horror crossed his mind. Who was going to bring him apples?

He floated out of the room as the paramedics uselessly swarmed the teen's body, thinking.

* * *

><p>Misa screamed when Ryuk entered her room.<p>

"Hear the news?" he asked.

"Ryuk! I... I killed him. It was me..." Misa stuttered blandly, blinking tears down her cheeks once more.

Ryuk gave a surprised, raspy chuckle, but was silenced by Rem's cold glare.

The female shinigami took a vaguely protective stance in front of Misa, who was eyeing Ryuk both curiously and warily.

"Why are you here?" she demanded. "I was sure you'd have gone back to the shinigami realm by now."

"You kidding? This just got more interesting. Plus, I figured Misa might be able to do something with this," he said, holding out Light's Death note. "In exchange for a few apples, of course."

Misa reached out for the black notebook, her hands trembling.

"Misa, don't. You should give up your own notebook and forget all of this, not take possesion of another one," Rem cautioned, her eyes gazing icily at the other shinigami. Ryuk grinned.

"Because of my stupidy, Kira is gone... Light is gone. I have to do this, Rem. I owe it to the world... but more importantly, to Light. He would want Kira to keep going. I can do it. I _will_ do it," Misa growled as she grabbed the Death Note Ryuk held out to her. He gave another wheezing laugh.

Rem sighed, but said nothing. Misa never listened to her anyway.


	3. Worry

L sat alone, deep in thought and absentmindedly piling cookies into an impressive stack on top of the coffee table.

_Did Kira kill Light? That would mean that Kira knows about this investigation and possibly all of the people involved. _He shuddered as the image of Light's face, masked in terror and pain, flickered into his thoughts.

_But why only kill one? And that youngest, with the cleanest record, at that? Why not directly target me?_ L sighed and popped one of the sugary deserts in his mouth. It tasted bitter.

_There is the chance it was purely coincidence... but I'm not willing to believe that. Perhaps Light really never was Kira. Maybe I _was_ wrong._ The tower of sweets collapsed, pieces of it landing on the floor and the table.

_Or maybe I wasn't, and this is some outside force working against Kira. Whatever the matter, I think it's appropriate to continue this case as if Light were still the main suspect._

"Watari, keep this story out of the hands of the media. Pay them off or threaten them, but don't let this get out. Not yet," L muttered to the man suddenly standing in the doorway. _We can't let the world think Kira is slipping. _

* * *

><p>Misa brushed the angry handwriting in Light's Death Note and gave a sad sigh. <em>I have to be strong. Kira represents justice, I have to make the world see that.<em>

She flicked through the notebook, stopping where a single name took up the entire page. _LIND L. TAYLOR_ was scrawled viciously, the black ink even smeared at the top, leaving faint fingerprints on the paper. Misa gasped as realization hit her.

Rem looked at the model's face anxiously. "What is it, Misa?"

She pointed at the Death Note. "L..." she breathed. Then louder she said, "How am I supposed to find him and get rid of him?"

Ryuk chuckled. Rem whirled around to glare at him again.

"I'll help you out with that, Misa. Light knew L, he was working with him on the Kira case. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up at Light's funeral..." he gave another raspy laugh and shrugged. Misa nodded appreciatively and looked down at the notebook, then at the shinigamis.

"And since L-light's family knows me as his girlfriend, it won't be suspicious for me to go," she said, choking on Light's name. She sucked in a breath tried to keep from crying again. _Strength, remember? Kira needs to be strong,_ she told herself.

"Misa, you can't-" Rem began.

"Yes, I can! Stop telling me things I don't want to hear, Rem! You haven't even tried to help me, and you're supposed to be the one who _cares_!" Misa shouted, cutting her off. "If you're not going to let me save Light's legacy, then leave me alone."

Rem shook her head. "You know I can't do that. I'm just trying to protect you."

Ryuk laughed harder than before. "You're hardly a shinigami anymore, Rem. Worrying about humans," he shook his head.

Misa shut Light's Death Note and put it under her pillow. She got up and slipped her shoes back on, then checked her makeup in the floor-to-ceiling mirror that covered the door.

"Where are you going now?" Rem asked, edging exasperation.

"To see Light's family," she said heavily, guilt weighing her voice. " I owe them that, at least."


	4. Waiting and Wondering

Misa knocked on the door of the Yagami house, feeling a sickening sense of deja vu. The feeling swelled when Light's little sister opened the door, just like last time. Misa felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Hi, Sayu," she whispered. The little girl's eyes widened and her chin quivered, but she didn't respond.

"Sayu, who is it?" Sachiko Yagami appeared behind the little girl, her face as tear-streaked as Misa's had been. "Oh... Misa. Light's not here right now... he's-" the woman's face crumpled and she sucked in a few ragged breaths.

Misa hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward and hugged her. She held Sayu as well. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "So, _so _sorry." Misa held back her own tears. This was her fault, she had to be the one to comfort them.

_She really does feel bad,_ Ryuk mused, smiling a little. Rem simply watched, her expression remaining solemn and uninterested.

Sachiko stepped away. "No, _I'm_ sorry. Please, come in. You must be thirsty, I'll make you some tea."

Misa shook her head. "No, thank you. I just came to..." she frowned, her voice trailing off. _Why did I come here?_ she asked herself.

Light's mother nodded in understanding and ushered the blonde girl into the house. Misa glanced fleetingly at the stairs leading up to Light's bedroom. _There might be something in there that could help me..._

She bit her lip when Sayu grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the couch in their living room. The little girl curled up against Misa's shoulder. Her mother smiled in apology. The grief was almost overwhelming now.

Misa's eyes wandered, finally settling on a family picture on the coffee table. Light couldn't have been more than ten years old when it was taken. His hair was shorter, his cheeckbones softer somehow, but he still had a fierce look in his eye.

"The... the funeral will be on Thursday," Sachiko said quietly. Misa nodded graciously, glad she wouldn't have to invite herself.

"Where's your husband?"

"He had to stay with his team. Even in the worst moments he's so needed..." she shook her head sadly. The time passed in almost complete silence after that. Misa decided it was time to go when Sayu started snoring on her. Sachiko walked Misa to the door.

"Don't feel like a stranger, Misa. You were Light's friend, and if you ever need anything... well, don't be afraid to come here," she told the model, touching her shoulder lightly before shutting the door.

Once safely outside, Rem spoke. "And what, exactly, was the point of all that?"

Misa glared at her and walked away, but not towards her house.

"Where are you going now, Misa?" the shinigami protested. Ryuk just followed along idily.

"It doesn't make sense for one person to have two Death Notes. I'm going to get a little help," she clarified.

"Can we get a few apples on the way? I'm starved," Ryuk added.

* * *

><p>L looked at each member of the Task Force. "I fully understand if any of you want to quit," he announced in a monotone. "It seems the danger has increased for all of us, moreso because we don't know exactly what happened to Light."<p>

"What do you mean we don't know what happened?" Mastuda shouted. "Light's dead because Kira killed him! Shouldn't that make it even more of a priority to catch him?"

"Matsuda, although the evidence suggests that, you have to remember that Light was, no, _is _the prime suspect in this case," L explained, meeting his eyes.

"What are you-"

"There is more than one Kira."

"You think the Second Kira is responsible?" Mogi asked.

L nodded.

Soircho clenched his hands into fists and spoke in a level voice. "Ryuzaki, you yourself said that there was only a small percent chance of my son being Kira. Now you're acting like his death proves it."

"Because it nearly does. What are the chances that right after we suspect the two Kiras have met, the prime suspect for the first one turns up dead? Also, why was only Light targeted, if he _was _innocent? Why not kill the rest of the Task Force, especially me?" the detective mused, curling his toes against the sofa he perched on and putting his thumb to his lips. He added, "By the way, I lied. It was ninety-one percent almost from the moment when I met him."

Soircho shook his head. "I'll never believe my son was capable of so much death. Never."

L repressed a sigh. "Regardless, I've decided we will continue this case as it was before this afternoon. We need to gather a list of possible suspects for the Second Kira, and work from there, starting tomorrow. You're dismissed for today."

The men all stood up.

"And remember, if any of you feel you should no longer be a part of this case, speak to me. I've accounts set up for all of you, should you choose the option," he reminded them.

The members all filed out, except L and Watari. L asked Watari to make preparations to relocate in a few days, then sat by himself wih a cup of coffee.

_Suspects for the Second Kira... hm, I need to find out who Light's friends were, and if he knew any Kira enthusiasts. _L sipped the coffee; it wasn't anywhere close to sweet_. _He made a face and set the coffee back on the table, picking up a packet of sugar.

_I haven't considered why the Second Kira would kill the first. Everything we've seen of him points towards undying admiration and obedience. _He sighed and added six more sugars to his coffee.

_Maybe the Second was resentful? _He shook his head._ Unlikely, and even then he'd still be willing to obey. There's no obvious reason for it... so maybe it was a mistake. We still haven't figured out how Kira kills, so it would be hard to know whether a death was intentional or not. Hmmm._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like my timeline is sort of confusing, and I'm about to mix things up even more. But, just so we have things clear, this story began between when Light met Misa and L met Misa. Anyways, thanks for reading! Wanna make my day? Then hit the pretty button that says "Review"! :D**


	5. Determined

Misa sealed the big manila envelope with the Death Note and the letter inside. "I just hope this works," she muttered, slipping it into the mailbox box. "I'm not reliquishing ownership, just lending it." She looked at Ryuk. "Okay?"

"Fine by me," Ryuk managed to say around an apple. Misa had bought him three whole bags. _Light was never _this _nice, _he thought, making happy grunts with each crunch of the juicy apple.

"Misa, if this doesn't work, we won't know until you're arrested. That's cutting it close," Rem said with a sigh.

Misa gave her own sigh, then shrugged. "I know. But I won't have much to worry about after I meet L."

Her shoulders drooped wearily. _When I meet L... at the funeral, _the thought made her grimace as she turned back for home. _I can't believe it's only been a few hours since... since Light died. It feels like years, already. _She sighed again.

Rem looked at her. "I don't know why I bother with you, Misa. You're wasting your energy thinking about him, and I'm wasting my thoughts every time I think about you thinking about him. If you're going to do this, you can't lose focus for a second," she scolded, her deep monotone almost nagging. Almost.

"You're right. I'm going to go prematurely gray like this" she muttered halfheartedly, twirling a blond strand of hair around her finger.

Rem shook her head and drifted further away from the girl and further still from Ryuk, who looked as though he would choke any minute the way he was now snarfing down his red fruits.

* * *

><p>Sachiko welcomed her husband home with a dull eagerness, hugging him gently after he stepped inside. Soircho Yagami hugged his wife, then kissed her forehead and pulled away to take his shoes off.<p>

The woman hesitated to say anything but finally whispered. "Anything new?"

Soircho shook his head wordlessly, going to the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee. There was no chance of sleep for him, not tonight. Sachiko followed him.

"Sayu's sleeping. I'm glad for that, at least. She was all but screaming earlier when I first told her. She calmed down enough when Light's friend came over to check on us..." she trailed off. He was staring at her strangely. "What?"

He shook his head again. "Sorry. I'm just blanking out a little. You should get some rest, Sachiko." _Ryuzaki said it wasn't going to be in the news. How did this "friend" know about it?_

"What about you, honey? You need sleep too," she said, taking the coffee grounds and putting them in the machine herself.

"I've got work to do."

She smiled sadly, acknowledging that it was most likely more than regular chief work. She turned the coffee maker on and kissed him lightly on the cheek before sweeping out of the kitchen to their bedroom.

He sighed, hearing her quiet sobs even through the closed door, and walked into the small office adjacent to the stairs. Soircho was determined to find something, _anything,_ to prove that his son had never been Kira.

_Something even L can't deny, _he thought to himself, flicking the computer to life.


	6. Continued

"Why should I have to go to work?" Misa complained. It was just past seven in the morning, and after a bad night of sobbing her lungs out again, she'd just woken when Rem flung the news at her. "What do you care, anyway?"

"I don't care about your job. It's you I care about. You can't seem suspicious at all. You have to continue living a seemingly normal life, Misa. Just like before. Nothing's changed," her quickly-becoming-least-favorite-shinigami answered.

"What are you talking about? Light's _dead_! _Everything is changed_!" she shrieked back.

"Work," Rem repeated. "You still have to act like you did before."

"First of all, Light was sure I'm not a suspect, and due to the fact no cops are breaking down my door, I think that's true," Misa took a deep breath. "And second of all, you're not the boss of me!" She put her hands on her hips and glared.

Ryuk chuckled. "Misa Misa throws great temper tantrums."

Both ignored him. Rem's expression didn't change. "Misa," she said slowly, "Would Light have been happy if you quit your job and started acting out when the police were already on to him? L will be looking for suspects for the Second Kira more now than ever, and it's no secret you knew him." _Short time as it was, _she added mentally.

The model's face changed into something more sorrowful, more thoughtful. She sighed. "Okay, Rem. Okay. I'll go to my shoot today. But I'm not going tomorrow. That's understandable."

She sulked as she changed into a fresh outfit and redid her hair and make-up, trying hard to ignore the shinigami that hovered just in the next room.

As she left her apartment, she considered taking a taxi so she could enjoy a few moments without the two hulking monsters staring at her. She decided against that option when the first one available was being driven by a guy smelling strongly of asparagus.

* * *

><p>Unsuprisingly, L hadn't gotten any sleep. The suprising part was that he was cranky about it. Usually, the dull lethargic sense that lingered in the back of his mind didn't bother him. Much. Today, however, he felt strangely exhausted and emotional.<p>

He was frustrated. He'd spent hours going through file after file of students from Light's former high school and the university. Not one of these known companions of the teen's fit even half the profile of the Second Kira. Oh, sure, there were little characteristics a few of them shared, but nothing that gave anyone more than a three percent chance.

None of Light Yagami's _known _friends were suspects...

_Which, of course, makes sense, _a voice in his head chided,_ the two Kiras were only supposed to have met less than a week ago._

L hushed the voice, wondering briefly if he were finally losing his mind-hearing voices wasn't his thing, even when he talked to himself. _I'll have to dig even more. Have agents talk to more of the kids around campus, review more security tapes, interview his grieving family..._

The last part made him cringe. For some reason, the thought of having to interview Light's family repulsed him; he felt like he shouldn't invade them that way, especially not now. He'd never had that feeling about any part of a case before.

_There's a first time for everything, _he thought grimly as Watari rolled yet another cart of sweets in front of him. _Regardless of my personal issues... no. Actually, I think I might make this _more _personal. _

"Watari," L snapped, recoiling a little from the sound of his unusually gruff voice,"Watari, make prepartions for me to attend Light's funeral tomorrow, please." He tacked the last word on heavily, hoping to ease some of the anger from the request.

Watari didn't react to unusual the tone of voice. He, too, was grieving, although the experience was much less devastating to him. He grieved for the suffering he felt in those around him, rather than that of the deceased. The older gentleman simply nodded and gave L a fatherly pat on the shoulder as he exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know these chapters are pretty short and making the story drag a little, I'm working making them longer. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Pattern

Ryuk was enjoying his decision to hang around Misa. Not at that exact moment, as she was shopping and he'd gone through his stash of apples already, but in general.

The little blonde woman wasn't as stupid as a first impression might give you, he was learning. Stubborn ignorance described it better. He thought it was even more interesting that Rem, of all people -well, not people, but you know- was caught up in everything too.

Most of the time she followed Misa like a shadow, the exception being when the girl was talking to other squealing human girls and when she was being purposely annoying.

_Which she seems to be perfect at, _he thought, wondering if Misa actually ever did anything purposely after all. _Buying apples, _he concluded, answering his own question with a raspy breath of a laugh.

That brought him back to the situation. Misa had explained that she needed something more modest to wear to the funeral.

"All of my clothes are too revealing for the... _event_," she'd admitted with chagrin. That had made Ryuk laugh too. Why dress up to put someone in a hole? It sounded ridiculous to him. _Then again, that's why humans are so interesting. They do the strangest, most ridiculous things..._

His thoughts flashed to Light. Even with Misa talking about him almost every chance she got, Ryuk didn't think of him much. Just a clip in the past, already. But for a second, the shinigami thought about him again.

_It would have been fun to watch L try to get enough evidence to catch Light. Especially since Light thought he was so tricky. Misa's turn now, I guess. _He chuckled again at the memory of the teenager's eyes nearly glowing when he thought he'd won against L, when in reality the game hadn't even started. _That was more interesting than this part, at least, _he told himself, watching Misa pay for a black thing she had slung over her arm and a pair of black shoes dangling from her hand.

He'd have to remind her to get apples on the way home. That would annoy Rem. He grinned at the scowling shinigami who stood only three feet away from their human attachment.

* * *

><p>Watari opened the door and Matsuda burst in, panting like he'd run to the hotel. "Ryuzaki!"<p>

_Probably did, _L realized. "Yes?"

"Have you seen the news? It's about-" the flustered younger detective blushed when he saw the four small televisions, all turned to some news station, although each was talking about the same thing.

The killings. Kira was killing twice as many criminals as before, two to every hour instead of one. The media was speculating all over it.

"Kira. Yes, I've been watching for a while," L confirmed. He continued, "You may join me if you like. Watari, please get Matsuda something to drink before he passes out."

The most dreadful part of L's bad mood had passed, even though a disturbing new piece had added itself to the case. Matsuda sat down on a chair gratefully, mopping his hand across his forehead.

"Do you have any idea why?" he asked. "Why Kira, or the Second Kira, would double the number of criminals he's killing?"

_I was hoping he'd have figured it out too. Or maybe at least have some theory, rather than rely on me, _L thought this with a taint of bitterness, but answered calmly. "I believe we're now dealing with yet another Kira."

Matsuda sat in silence. Watari set a glass of ice water on the arm of his chair and disappeared.

"It would support the theory of the Second taking out the First. Now, it seems that maybe the Second has shared his or her powers and extened the entire business. Two Kiras, twice the number of criminals, but less thought behind the decisions. It's also the pattern I don't think the original Kira would have broken," he explained, putting his thumb to his mouth and looking at the younger man.

Matsuda pursed his lips. "I can see why that would make sense..." he began slowly.

L waited.

"But I still don't see why the Second would have killed the First. I thought he was in love with Kira. Are you sure he's not just trying to trick us?" he took a long gulp of the water.

_In love with Kira... when you put it that way... I think the Second is almost surely female, _L's lips twiched. _I knew you could be useful, Matsuda._

Matsuda's eyes narrowed. _I know I'm not as smart as him, but is he really laughing at me? _he thought, not missing the hinted smile on the other detective's face.

"You're right. It's possible it's a trick... but what trick would it be? All that's changed is the amount of death," L mused.

"Could be a threat," Matsuda murmured. "Kira's definitely not above that."

L nearly smiled again. "I've considered that as well. Thank you, Mister Matsuda. You've been more helpful than you must realize. I'll... I'll see you tomorrow." He swallowed thickly.

Matsuda nodded and stood up. "Have a nice evening, Ryuzaki," he hesitated, then went on, "Maybe you should try to get a little more sleep tonight." He also waved at Watari, who closed the door behind him.

L considered that for a moment then nodded to himself. _Sleep would be nice if my body would cooperate. Do I really look that bad? _He sighed and went back to watching the repetitive stories swirling around the different channels, the anchors never leaving the startling subject of Kira's new tactic for more than a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, I really hope the story will pick up the pace. Most of what's happened so far has been slow-going becuase I've been trying to establish the little things, but the next chapter will be the funeral, where L and Misa meet. I'm also trying to give Soirchiro a bigger part in the story; working to prove Light's innocence. Well, ciao for now, my darling readers. Reviewers get cookies~!**


	8. Acquaintance

**Go Listen To This Song!: Hide and Seek, Imogen Heap. It was a HUGE inspiration for this chappie :D**

* * *

><p>It was cold. Unseasonably so.<p>

Misa opted for wearing stockings and sweater with her dress to keep warm. She didn't bother trying to dazzle herself up for the public image, instead she put on heavy make-up-all waterproof, of course-and plain, black-and-silver studs. Her only other piece of jewelry was a silver cross on a long chain. She fixed a bow with black lace that draped over her face in her hair and left her apartment.

Rem and Ryuk didn't say anything all morning. Both seemed to realize how on edge the girl was.

Misa shivered lightly through her thin sweater as she stepped outside and headed for the Yagami house. Light's mom had called and asked if Misa wanted to ride with the family to the service, for which the young woman was thankful.

* * *

><p>L forced himself out of his comfort zone and into a simple, but elegant black suit. Watari brushed back his unruly hair, and fed him a moderately healthy breakfast.<p>

The detective was wired up, having drank three pots of coffee before Watari refused to give him anymore. L walked through the lobby, straining not to draw attention to himself, and earning a few "morning"s and "hello"s. It made the detective shake his head, he usually only got sideways glances and shocked stares, but this outfit gave him a better outward appearance.

L shivered as Watari pulled the car up to the hotel entrance, more solemn than usual, not bothering to make small talk as he sometimes did when the two were alone.

* * *

><p>Misa was holding everything in. She didn't want to be crying every minute of the way. Instead, she chose to save her tears and dignity for the funeral.<p>

I_ have to comfort _them, she reminded herself as she was hugged by Light's mom. She wrapped her own thin arms around the fragile form of the older woman, returning the embrace before stepping back to recieve yet another hug, this one from the youngest Yagami, Sayu.

Misa gave the girl a small smile. She could see how Sayu was also trying to be strong, trying to be adult in a situation where her parents couldn't. Soichiro Yagami shook Misa's hand after she bowed and introduced herself to him. He seemed less than attentive.

After a few awkward moments of standing around the front door, Sachiko quietly suggested they head to the ceremony. Her husband dutifully took her hand and led her to their car, Misa and Sayu following behind them.

* * *

><p>The church was clearly Catholic, and Rem was half expecting herself and Ryuk to burst into flames upon crossing the threshold. Obviously, that didn't happen.<p>

Ryuk laughed as he entered the church, whether from the ridiculousness he considered the whole ordeal, or if because he had the same expectations as Rem, she didn't know. Misa threw the male shinigami a sharp look. It was almost fierce enough to make Rem say something, the way she glared at him. However, the stoic shinigami remained silent, simply giving the other of her species a glare colder than Misa's.

There were about two-hundred people in the church, excluding the gods of death at the door, all wearing black suits and dresses, and yet it seemed Misa still stood out. More than a few heads turned to watch the blonde sit up front with her party, holding Sayu's hand as she did so.

She wasn't the only one attracting attention. More people were closely watching a dark-haired man with large, dark bags under his eyes. He was pale, seeming to be somwhere in his twenties, and although dressed as nice as everyone else in the room, the hunched-over way he walked and sat was drawing curious eyes.

Rem knew him immediately, seeing the letters and numbers floating over his head. _L Lawliet._

"He's here after all," Rem muttered in surprise.

Ryuk chuckled loudly, the broken sound echoing across the hushed voices in the church although only she, he, and Misa could hear it. He looked at Rem.

"And the fun begins," the shinigami said darkly, the words accompanied by another crazy laugh. Ryuk eyed the distance between Misa and the infamous detecive. All the girl had to do to see him was turn around.

* * *

><p>L knew people were staring at him again. Despite having been able to leave the hotel in a straight-backed fashion, he simply couldn't keep that facade up for more than a few minutes. So, hunched-over and sleepy-eyed, he settled onto the humble bench of wood, barely cushioned by the red pillow atop it. His legs battled to pull up into their familiar position but L, not wanting to be more singled out that he already was, forced his feet to stay on the floor and held his shaking hands in his lap.<p>

He really wasn't comfortable. Not only was the situation physically pressing, it had a mental component as well. In spite of popular belief, L was a human being, and he felt pain and loss just as any other. The only difference was he had to forget that and turn a grieveing party into an investigation. He set his mind to making tabs on possible suspects as the service began.

_Females between ages seventeen and twenty-four... What's that, about half of the population in this room? _He sighed. _Indeed it could be, considering how many students have shown up._ _At least I've already gone through most of them. So, let's settle for those I don't remember seeing. _

After a careful examination of each woman in the room, L was down to a list of six posible suspects, none of which he recognized at all. There was a blonde girl up front who could have been Light's sister, considering the way she was crying into her lap; a pair of whispering teenagers sitting two rows to left and behind him; a grim-faced, dark-haired girl sitting next to him-the only one who had dared to do so, actually; another crying girl with short brownish-red hair and glasses; and a proper-looking, pale girl sitting a few rows in front of him.

_Light wasn't into emotional types of people, I can almost rule out the blonde and the one wearing glasses. Hmm... probably best to look into them closer, actually. I'll forget about the ones who are talking, that doesn't fit the profile. And it's plain rude._

By the time L had his final suspects, the attendees of the funeral were all standing row by row and approaching the coffin, that wooden box surrounded by candles and flowers where Kira lay dead.

* * *

><p>Misa choked on quiet gasps of air and tears, ocassionally wiping them away with a much-abused tissue. She felt a soft tug on her elbow and looked up.<p>

"It's time to say good-bye to him," she whispered, her little voice breaking twice in one short sentence. Misa wiped her eyes again and took a deep breath, standing with Light's family and following them to the altar.

Soichiro looked down at the lifeless face of only son. He was stricken with the scene of Light's last moment, replaying constantly through his head. He bent down to kiss the teenager's forhead, pausing to whisper in the unhearing ear of the deceased.

"I know you were innocent. I promise I'll find the answer, Light."

Hearing that vow, Misa whimpered, blotting delicately at the new tears in her eyes as Sachiko stepped forward to briefly take her son's hand and kiss his cheek before walking back toward her husband, sobbing loudly.

Sayu stared after her mother, then glanced at Misa behind her, and stood on her tiptoes to peer into the shallow box. "See you later, onii-chan. I'll miss you," she said in a quavering voice, only able to blow a kiss before moving away.

Misa took another breath and bit her lip, taking one final step towards the decorative box they were going to bury her love in. She looked down at him, recoiling immediately as if she'd been slapped.

_He looks so... wrong, _she thought in muted agony, bending down to make a confession to the pale, puffy-looking replica of the man she murdered.

"I'm sorry, Light. I didn't mean to kill you. It's all my fault... but I'll make it up to you. I will make your dream a reality. I know I can. For you, Light, sweetheart. I'm so... sorry. I love you. Wait for me,"she murmured pleadingly. She bent further foward and kissed his tightly closed lips, ignoring the coldness they held, and rejoined the Yagami family.

* * *

><p>L shuffled forward, feeling extremely out of place as he made it to the front of the line. He didn't dare look at Light, for fear of breaking his stiff composure. He murmured a quiet good-bye and, stuffing his hands in his pockets, followed the crowd to where group was gathering to give the family their condolences and huddling in small groups to whisper conversations. Only a few people were going to the burial site.<p>

The words made him stiffen. _They'll bury him in the ground. This kid... only a few years younger than me, really. They'll put him in a hole and cover him with dirt. Light will never kill again. Never pass another test. Never lie about not being Kira. Never live... ever again. I could have stopped it._

That conviction made him gasp, and surprisingly, L felt tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried in years, but that one thought, that _he_ could have stopped it, made his wall of composure crumble to pieces.

Things like this usually didn't bother him, but had there been _anything_ usual about this case? The suspect had become his friend. A boy with a twisted view of the world, not evil, not a criminal, was dead.

And L could have stopped it from happening, had he caught him sooner.

A ragged breath of air hitched in his throat, and he knew more tears were coming. Before he could escape the scene, a feminine hand touched his shoulded, and a similar one held out a slightly crumpled tissue.

"Here. I think you need this," a soft voice told him. The hand gently rubbed his shoulder as L took the tissue and pressed it against his face, embarassed. When he had regained control of himself, he looked at the face of the woman comforting him-him of all people!

It was the blonde from before. Now that he saw her up close, there was something familiar in her features, but he couldn't quite place it.

"You okay?" she asked. He noticed that her voice was hoarse, and her face striped with trails of watery make-up. She gave him a timid smile, and he realized she was wating for an answer.

"I am fine now. Thank you, Miss..." he trailed off, not knowing what to call her.

"I'm Misa. Misa Amane," Misa told him. She'd been a little shocked when she saw the man crying, isolated from the others in this harsh crowd, even in grieving. She began to look up to see _his _name, but was interupted by his voice.

"Call me Ryuzaki," he replied, a litte stunned he hadn't realized who Misa was before. Now that he recognized her as the famous model of his recent obsession, there were a million questions he was dying to ask her. None of them approriate for the current situation, of course. Instead, he simply added, "I'm a big fan of yours, how could I not realize who you were before?"

She smiled again, her face a little brighter. _It's nice to have such an easy conversation, _she thought airily, feeling guilty as soon as it crossed her mind. This was her boyfriend's funeral, after all.

Before the blonde could say anything, Sayu walked over and took her hand. "Time to go, Misa. Mom says you can come to the cemetery with us."

Misa looked at her feet and nodded grimly. The model gave L a parting wave and a halfhearted promise to become more aquainted in the furture before disappearing with Sayu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay! I've been on vacation. I hope the extra long chapter made up for it. Review please, my lovelies~**


	9. Comfort

Rem could not stop sighing.

Ryuk could not stop stop laughing.

And that's why Misa kept cursing, even though it earned her an unaturally soft reproach from Rem every time. Which, in turn, only annoyed her more.

_The most miserable day of life, and they wont SHUT UP, _she thought, gritting her teeth as she walked home.

The blonde woman was more than miserable, really. She was trying _very hard_ to keep an outward appearance of calmness-she didn't want another hour long lecture from Rem about how much simpler it would be to forget foreit ownership and forget the Kira business-but ultimately failing and suceeding only in becoming more frustsrated and miserable.

_My problems aren't even close to gone, _she lamented._ L wasn't at the funeral, so I need another plan to find him and kill him. Light would have known what to do... Damnit, Misa! STOP thinking about him. This has to be it. No more wallowing in grief all the time. I mean, I know it's all my fault, but it CAN'T be my sole focus if I'm going to make a new world. _

Misa smiled at the thought of that. The New World. Light's dream come true; a place without violence and hopelessness, the perfect place where the innocent were... well, innocent.

Then she tripped.

And that was all it took for the tears to start yet again. She crumpled hopelessly to the ground, curling up there on the freezing concrete and hugging herself, shuddering from both the cold and the mournful sobs escaping her body.

"Misa, you need to get up. It's too cold to stay outside. Look, it's even snowing," Rem murmured, gently touching the emotional blob of a girl on the shoulder. Misa shoved her hand away and buried her face further into her knees.

"Go _away, _you annoying monster," Misa moaned, wanting to be alone. Even if it meant crying for a few minutes on a dirty sidewalk during snowfall. Ryuk's bellowing laugh seemes to mock her situation. "You too!"

Rem, not knowing what else she could do, simply complied with Misa's wishes, hovering just around the corner, as she couldn't actually go too far from her anchor. She resorted to dragging Ryuk with her when he only answered her threats with more laughing.

* * *

><p>L didn't feel like going home, so he asked Watari to just drive around for a few hours. The older man did so, always happy to comply with whatever L needed him to do, even if it was boring and time-consuming.<p>

To the younger detective, the monotonous repetition of driving in circles did not seem so. Almost the oppositte, really. It gave him a comforting sense of control. He knew which street was which, and he could have Watari change direction or turn around at any time. L liked knowing he had options.

_Maybe I really am losing my mind, _he realized as he contemplated all this. He was calmer now that he was away from the funeral. L was a little surprised he'd made it away from all the guilt and the grief, even managing to make it out with a small list of possible suspects.

He now had names for the four women now. He hadn't gotten acess to their files yet, but asking around for few minutes had helped him figure out the common knowledge.

The blonde who'd comforted him was, of course, Misa Amane. Most of the family didn't know who she was, but she could have been Sayu's babysiter, as she'd been with the younger girl throughout nearly the entire thing.

The dark-haired girl that had been sitting closest to him was Haruhi Nagati; an honors student who'd transeferred schools shortly before Light died, but had known him.

The one with glasses who had been crying was named Minami Hayate. A cousin of the family, as was the proper-looking one whose name was Shinsa Rengen.

L ruled out the last two, although he knew would study their files regardless to make sure.

_That's it, then. The Second Kira is either Miss Nagati or Miss Amane, _he thought. He would have both their houses searched for any obvious evidence, and when something turned up on either woman, she would be arrested and interrogated. _I'll have to find out how and to whom she passed Kira's power to. And once the Third Kira is gone, the world can return to the even more unnecessary violent place it used to be._

He sighed at the thought, half out of relief and half out of foreboding. The man turned his attention back to the window, about to ask Watari to drive to their new lodgings when he saw something, no, _someone _in a heap on the ground.

"Watari, stop the car. They may be hurt," he said, stepping out before the over-conspicuous limosine came to a complete stop. He didn't usually hop out of moving cars for random hobos, but there was something that told him to go help this person, and where would L be if he didn't follow his instincts?

"Excuse me," he called sofly, approaching the heap of black fabric on the sidewalk. He could now see that it was a woman, at least. She didn't acknowledge his precsence, but she was making strange sucking noises like she couldn't breathe.

He stopped and crouched down. "Do you need- Oh... Miss Amane? Are you okay?" he asked, even more concerned now that he could see her face. She was crying, obviously, but it didn't sound like crying. She sounded as if she were being strangled.

L was worried that she might freeze to death on the ground or get mugged if she didn't move anytime soon, and as she wasn't even responding, that seemed a likely prospect.

Deciding to be a good samaritan, he used all the strength he had in his upper body-granted, it wasn't much-to pick her up off the ground and carry her to the limosine. L was shocked at how light she was and nearly fell over backwards, but managed to steady himself and walk to the car.

Misa didn't protest. In fact, she seemed to relish the comfort and warmth of another human body. Her breathing sounded less strained, at least.

Watari was standing a few feet away from the car. "Does she need medical attention?"

L thought about that, then shook his head. "Probably not. But I don't think she's responsive," _Well, duh. You practically kidnapped her and she didn't say a word, _he thought, pausing to delicately set the girl in the back seat before continuing, "And it's not a good idea to leave a woman on the street at night. Let's just take her to our hotel. We should change locations again tomorrow."

_Taking a suspect to spend the night at investigation headquarters? I'm getting dull, clearly._

Watari's face betrayed that he did not approve, but he knew L would get what he wanted in the end, so he got back in the car and drove towards their hotel.

* * *

><p>Misa didn't open her eyes for the person talking to her, even when he picked her up and put her in a car.<p>

"Are you okay, Misa?"

_I hope he takes me home and kills me, _she thought miserably, not answering him. _Serves me right. I'm a murderer too. _

She knew nothing even faintly along those lines was going to happen though, Rem simply would not have allowed it. And if she listened close enough past her own ragged breathing and the noise of the car's engine, she could faintly hear Ryuk chuckling. It then abruptly got louder and she knew the shinigami was in the car.

Without opening her eyes, she mumbled, "Go follow the other guy. I don't want _your _notebook anymore."

"What was that?" the man who'd caried her asked, sounding confused. His voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Ryuk stopped laughing for a moment. "Me? Damn. This was getting good, too," he said before uttering something closer to a smoker's cough than anything else and leaving.

Rem chose that moment to lecture the model about stranger danger. Misa couldn't decide if she was serious or just trying be annoying, but not being able to yell at her without freaking out the other people in the car, she just covered her ears and inched away, tears and quiet moans escaping her.

_Oh, God. I didn't even know I was still crying. I'm hopeless, _she thought, curling against the warm seat, away from the nagging shinigami. The seat attempted to move away from her, and Misa realized she was cuddling with the man.

"Sorry," she sniffled and moved away, but stopped when a hesitant arm wrapped around her, pulling her back against him. Misa froze, not sure if he was trying to be nice or preparing to rape her.

"It's okay. You were nice to me earlier, so I owe you. I didn't like this suit anyway," the familiar voice replied, lettling go of her so she could decide to continue blubbering all over him or sit by herself. "I'm Ryuzaki, from the... funeral," he added, a little pang in his voice on the last word. _I knew he sounded familiar. I wonder if goes around picking near strangers off the ground a lot._

After a moment, Misa had her breathing under control, so she slowly slid a few inches away and opened her eyes.

That was the moment she knew _exactly _who he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's not the greatest chapter. Bear with me here. Reviews are appreciated. **

**By the way, readers, if you spot a mistake or plot hole anywhere in here, feel free to tell me. I tend to miss those things in my stories, and I appreciate the chance to correct them.**


End file.
